Silent
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: Strange feelings are bleeding to the surface for Japan, but after he saves Prussia, Prussia begins to share the same feelings and begin a new story where two very different worlds come together. PrussiaXJapan
1. Japan: Chapter One

Silent

_Notice me_

_As I will notice you._

_For me,_

_You give a casual hand._

_For you_

_I will give my heart._

_Though you,_

_Who is so oblivous_

_Must know_

_Somehow._

__**Japan: Chapter One- Fall For You**

****I don't exactly know why, but I really can't find anything that truly generates static. I don't remember being excited or part of something. I've always been the bystander. The quiet one. Though, I must say, something lit in me when I glimpsed upon the face of my own ally's brother.

"Japan? What is it?"

I froze. The scarlet gaze of the albino had landed upon me.

We have known each other through my ally, Germany, who is the younger, maybe even more composed, brother of him...

"Prussia-kun...it's none of your concern..."

I gulped. Something was forming inside me with every heartbeat of his...something I had never felt.

"I know, I know Japan. You simply are jealous of me, huh? Everyone is, don't feel bad," Prussia smirked a warm yet sinister smile.

"Yeah...I guess you are just that awesome, aren't you?" I gazed at Prussia for a moment before leaving. I didn't know what was boiling inside when I was with Prussia. I must say, however, it didn't exactly feel bad. Actually, it felt pleasant.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, I approached Prussia-kun the following day, noticing he wasn't his normal, verbose, upbeat self. Something inside me felt that sorrow.<p>

Surprised, Prussia quickly tried to wipe his eyes. The single moment I had witnessed him in pain was an eternity of sadness.

"Japan...whoa...you sure must be a ninja or something!" Prussia tried to ease himself and look me in the eye.

I knelled down to Prussia-kun, who was sitting on the ground, unorganized and dreadful. I grabbed his hand, feeling extremely awkward, as I usually never do so, and leaned in close enough to just whisper in his ear, asking him what had occurred.

Prussia-kun drew a deep breath and then proceeded with his reply.

"I'm just upset...nothing really...I mean...I'm just hallucinating, I've been wearing myself thin!" Prussia laughed loudly.

"Austria...is that it...so you heard of him getting back with Hungary?" I tried to remain calm though what I had just uttered had set off a fire in me. I knew I had gotten a bit too personal.

"Japan..." Prussia's voice softened.

I narrowed my eyes, Prussia looking back with almost like a lost child, "You have an older brother. You have others. You have me."

Prussia sighed, "A companion...I guess that was what I really was searching for..."

"You have me, " I tried to stay as composed as possible while saying exactly what I didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Prussia, who apparently had been depressed over Hungary, was assuming his <em>in <em>_control_ or top dog position at a bar. I never had approved of his drinking, yet I watched the idiot.

Only heartbeats passed as a thicker, more muscled man grabbed him by the collar.

I hadn't known why I followed Prussia into a bar, as I must reiterate, I DO NOT APPROVE OF DRINKING, though I had done something I would have regretted if it hadn't made both Prussia and myself discover something. At that moment, I lunged at the man who held Prussia, ready to save who had saved me in some way.


	2. Prussia: Chapter Two

Silent

_Awesomeness, _

_I've always shared it with myself_

_But now_

_I want to share it _

_With you._

**Prussia: Chapter Two: Japan**

I had no exact idea what happened that night, all I knew is that I must have gotten extremely drunk.

I recall Japan leaping at a man who held me in a crunch and heaving me off the ground and fainting shortly after.

* * *

><p>I awoke hungover, gazing at Japan who was bandaging my arm. I felt heavy and exhausted, my vision blurred.<p>

"Prussia-kun, you're awake now. That's good," Japan stared at the ground. He was obviously hiding something and clearly did not want to even mention last night. Knowing Japan, he likely never wanted me to do anything like that again...whatever it was it was NOT awesome at all...

"How do you feel?" Japan solemnly turned to me.

I sat up and rubbed my head, "I'm fine...perfectly fine..."

Japan sighed, "I don't even want to know why whoever jumped you did so..."

I moaned, "It just wasn't awesome...but now...I am awesome..."

"I concur."

I'd never heard Japan agree or say yes, and if I had, it was rare.

"Prussia-kun...you aren't going out tonight, are you?" Japan's eyes nearly bled of fear. Why was it tearing him up to see me like this?

"No...no...I don't want West to see me like this, too..."

I just realized the throbbing headache I had.

"Prussia-kun...would you mind staying at my place if that is what you desire? It is much more peaceful there...anyway, you may even have a slight concussion."

I blinked and finally noticed Japan did, somehow, return me to my place.

"Please..." I groaned, the pain of the previous events stinging.

Japan's gaze grew even softer, "Please, just for today, sleep. I'll check on you occasionally but you need to rest for a full twenty-four hour period."

I nodded. Japan wasn't an idiot at all so anything he recognized was quite wise in itself.

I began to doze off again as I felt Japan's firm arms around me. I didn't know what was even going on in some aspect, all I know was that Japan wanted to save me in some way...but why?

I dismissed the thought but couldn't help but see Japan's image everywhere in my dreams...


	3. Japan:Chapter Three

Silent

_Tweet tweet,_

_You sing,_

_Many claim it is annoying_

_Yet I see it as_

_The beautiful melody_

_As it truly is._

**Japan: Chapter Three: Gilbird**

A day had passed and Prussia-kun was acting much more like his normal self. I had convinced him to stay sober which he did without the slightest question. I was quite puzzled by how Prussia-kun had been doing everything he could for me, including making his smile brighter whenever he caught my eye.

"Prussia-kun..." I gasped as Prussia approached me awkwardly, his albino hand reaching for my cheek.

"I'm awesome, don't you think so, Japan?" his voice echoed as my heart raced.

"Prussia-kun..."

Prussia removed his hand from my cheek and wrapped both of his arms around me, drawing me close.

Speechless, I blushed, gazing calmly at Prussia. I follow suit in his actions.

"I'm awesome, that's what you really are saying, hmm?"

Before I could respond, a yellow bird landed on my shoulder, chirping.

"Gilbird likes you, huh?"

"..." I stared at the beauty. I have noticed that the small bird follows Prussia around everywhere.

"Pepehehe!"

Prussia stood, tempting me...

I was already tempted enough by his 'awesomeness'.

"Prussia-kun," I glanced at my love.

"Nihon?" Prussia's voice grew loving...what is going on?

"Daisuki..." I coughed and blacked out in shock.

* * *

><p>"Nihon, I am supposed to be the one to be fainting! I am the drinker here, you are really healthy compared to me. Heck, you are extremely healthy!"<p>

I rubbed my eyes to find a hand rubbing my chest. The hand belonged to Prussia.

"Sorry...kesesese...this is really strange for me..." Prussia admitted honestly, laughing.

"I concur..." Gilbird circled Prussia's head, singing. Singing for Prussia and I.

"Daisuki, what does it mean?"

I froze. Prussia remembered what I had uttered before fainting?

"..." Prussia stared, hastily, longing for a response.

"It means..." I gulped and focused my eyes on Prussia, "I love you."

"Well then..." Prussia's voice was only a whisper, "Daisuki..."

**_And so, undoubtedly, a forbidding love unfolds as my suspicions are confirmed..._**


End file.
